Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments generally relate to wireless light emitting diode (LED) display circuits, and more particularly to a portable display device that can function as a learning tool or guide for stringed and fretted musical instruments.
Description of Related Developments
Learning to play guitar and other fretted or stringed instruments can be a daunting endeavor for aspiring musicians. Traditional teaching methods involve significant human instruction and time consuming repetitive placement and memorization exercises in order to learn any new finger placement or technique.
To date, devices utilizing LED display technology are built into physical guitars, which aside from requiring a custom manufactured guitar, typically results in a lower quality musical instrument. It would be advantageous to provide a stringed instrument learning tool that does not require modification of the stringed instrument itself.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a learning tool or guide for a fretted or stringed instrument that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.